1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for converting a conventional oxy-fuel cutting torch to an exothermic cutting torch as well as the method of converting the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a two-piece adapter which is substituted for the torch tip of a conventional oxy-fuel cutting torch to enable the adapter to have a burning bar connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional oxy-fuel cutting torches normally include a handle having valves associated therewith which permit oxygen and fuel to be supplied to a torch tip to enable the torch to cut materials. Exothermic cutting torches employ burning bars to enable the exothermic cutting torches to cut metals, concrete, etc. Thus, separate oxy-fuel cutting torches and exothermic cutting torches are required. One attempt has been previously made to enable a conventional oxy-fuel cutting torch to be converted to an exothermic cutting torch and the same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,610 which issued on Mar. 14, 1989. Although the adapter disclosed in the '610 patent does apparently enable a burning bar to be supported on the head of the oxy-fuel cutting torch, the adapter disclosed therein is comprised of several pieces or parts which obviously involves considerable expense to manufacture.